Dando patadas al aire :)
by Aoi Mizuki Toramaru
Summary: Paula es una niña japonesa que descubrirá el fútbol y lo que siente dándole patadas a un balón junto a su prima, pero no todo será fácil ya que en el presente jugar al fútbol es más difícil, las cosas son más complicadas.
1. Chapter 1

Era por la mañana, un tal Domingo cualquiera. Se me habia pasado por la cabeza pasarme todo el día en la cama. Mi hermano, como un huracán se habia metido conmigo a dormir.

- Austin, te estas quedando con todas las sábanas.

- Ea, cosas de la vida. *Con cara de burlón*

- Vale, tú te lo has buscado. *Lo empujo tan fuerte que lo tiro de la cama*

- ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! *No hay respuesta de la madre*

- Ui, Austin, ¿Qué te ha pasado? *Riendome de él como una foca retrasada*

- Que gracia me hace a mí, no te pego una guantá' por respeto a la mano.

- JAJAJA me va a pegar a mi un enano 3 años más pequeño que yo, soñar es gratis.

*Se oian pasos en las escaleras, cada vez más cerca de la habitación.

- Ts ts, Austin, haz como que estamos dormidos, no ha pasado nada, vale?

- Ok.

- Hola chicos *Silencio* A ver, se de sobra que estáis despiertos, así que venga, hablar.

- ¡Hombre, Hola mamá! ¿Qué tal has dormido? Bien, ¿No?

- Estaba mejor cuando no me habeis despertado por el alboroto.

- Puajajajaja, ¡Qué mal te ha dejado chaval!

- Hija, es tu hermano, un respeto.

- Vale vale, relaja la raja -.-

- ¿Perdón? ¿Has dicho algo?

- ¿Me dices a mí? No no.

- Vale vale.. JAJAJA ¡MIRA QUE CARA SE TE HA QUEDADO!

- JAJAJA, SI EH -.-

- Venga chicos, bajar ahora a desayunar.

Porfín se fue, pensaba que mi vida acababa por culpa de mi queridisimo hermanito pequeño. Bajamos a desayunar.

Llegamos a la cocina y encima de la mesa habia unas tortitas con una deliciosa pinta, con chocolate y nata.. Mmm.. :P

Mi prima ya estaba en el salón, hice una mueca y me levanté de la silla y agarré su plato de tortitas empecé a comermelas con la mano.

- Ejem ejem, perdón pero.. son mis tortitas.

- Ya lo sé, ¿Y?

- Nada nada, dejalo. Bueno pues vengo para decirte que si te vienes a jugar al fútbol, ¿Vienes?

- Claro, voy a vestirme y ahora bajo.

Subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación, cogí la ropa que había encima de la silla y las zapatillas del zapatero. Me fuí al baño y empecé a vestirme mientras me cepillaba el pelo. Volví al salón y mientras me acercaba ami prima oí que alguien me decía:

- Paula, yo ya estoy preparado.

Me dí la vuelta y ví que detrás de mi estaba Austin. *Mirandolo con cara de asco*.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas mocoso?

- Pues contigo, a jugar al fútbol juntos como buenos hermanitos.. Xd

- JAJAJAJA ¿TÚ? ¿CONMIGO? ¿JUNTOS? ¿JUGAR AL FÚTBOL? JAJAJAJAno.

- ¡MAMÁ, PAULA NO ME DEJA QUE ME VAYA CON ELLA!

Mi madre al oirlo se salió al jardín.

- ¿Mamá, estás ahí? ... ¿Mamá? ¿Hola?

Y que iva a hacer yo, mi hermano me dió pena..

- Bueno, está bien. Te vienes con nosotras pero no quiero que molestes, vamos, como si fueras mi sombra, vas detrás pero como si no estuvieras, ¿Entendido? Pues venga, vamos.

Mi prima había estado viendo el cariño que nos tenemos en la familia. Cogió su mochila habrió la puerta y..

- Venga, los dos delante de mí, sin discusiones eh.

Agarré mi chaqueta y me salí detrás de mi hermano.


	2. Mi queridísimo amigo :3

Ivamos de camino al campo de fútbol. Caminando, oímos el ruido de una ventana desplazándose de lado a lado. Miré para ariba y vi que un chico nos estaba observando desde allí. Me quedé en plan, ¿Qué hace este tío espiandonos? Seguimos el camino y él aun seguía mirando. Agg, me estaba poniendo de los nervios y como yo soy una chica que no se reserva sus palabras le dije:

- Eh tú, ¿Se puede saber que narices estás mirando? ¿Tenemos monos en la cara o algo?

- Sí, si que los teneis, os ocupan monos por toda la cara.

- ¡Pues no nos los espantes, feo!

Mi prima parece que se sintió aludida por lo que le dije a ese chico que ensegida saltó

- ¡Paula, deja a Axel en paz!

Me quedé impactada, le estaba defendiendo a él en vez de a mí ¡Que soy su prima! Encima se sabía su nombre, eso no me gustaba ni un pelo.. -.-

- ¿Y tú de qué narices conoces a este?

- Es un amigo que tengo desde pequeña, se llama Axel.

Enseguida bajó desde la ventana de un enorme salto hasta la calle.

- Así es, me llamo Axel, encantado.

No me quedaban palabras, aún estaba pensando en el salto que había dado para bajar.

- Ho.. ho.. hola, yo soy Pa.. pa.. ¡Paula! Encantada ^^

A mi prima se le puso una enorme sonrisa en la cara, nose porque..

- Bueno que, ¿Vamos a jugar hoy o mañana? Saltó mi hermano.

- Austin porfavor, no interrumpas este momento.. *Le dije intentando no mover los labios para disimular*

- Axel, ¿Te vienes con nosotras? Le dije con carita de ángel.

- Prima, ya habiamos quedado con él, bueno había quedado yo ya que tú todavía no lo conocías..

- Ah prima, me encanta que me ocultes que viven tios ta buenos en mi ciudad y que yo ni siquiera lo sepa, me encanta.

Axel se me quedó con cara de ¿Y esta de dónde viene? o_o Me dí cuenta de que lo había dicho demasiado fuerte y que él se había enterado. Intente hacerlo posible para evitar aquella situación tan.. agobiante. Me puse a cantar mi canción preferida *La ramona pechugona es la mas gorda de mi pueblo, Ramona, te quiero.. (8)* y empecé a dar saltos.

Y bueno, pues eso, después de que se hubieran quedado media hora con cara de espanto seguimos el camino.


End file.
